


It gave you kinks

by SanmosOnDiscord



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game), Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: BDSM, Batman feels what his suit feels, Batsuit Kink, Drugged Sex, Forced Orgasm, Kink, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Rape, Sadism, Sub Batman, Sub Bruce, SuperBat, Tentacles, What if it really did give him kinks, Yaoi, You Have Been Warned, aphrodisiac, cowl kink, haptic touch, haptic touch is in this too, mask kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanmosOnDiscord/pseuds/SanmosOnDiscord
Summary: Clark smirked against his neck. “Being tortured by all those super criminals over the years... It gave you kinks, didn’t it? You like being tied up and brought to your limits.”“No!!” Batman lied.____Batman is investigating Lexcorp for arming Gotham gangs with weapons when he’s hit by a toxin laced with red kryptonite. Superman can’t resist him and discovers a few kinks. Haptic Touch from my previous story is also in here because why not?
Relationships: Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Clark/Bruce, Superman/Batman
Comments: 20
Kudos: 264





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You have been warned! Enjoy the Dark Side.

Batman clicked on his flashlight, illuminating the pitch black room of Lex Luthor’s office. Starlight and the blinking lights of Metropolis flickered outside the windows surrounding the office. Moving silently across the floor, his boots padded across the carpet towards the file cabinets, his cape moving subtly behind him. He knelt down to the last drawer, held the flashlight between his teeth and began undoing the lock. 

It wouldn’t be the first time LexCorp performed deals with shady corporations, arming gangs with guns and weapons.  
But this time, he reached out to WayneTech, before moving onto Sionis Industries. Luthor never had any interest in Gotham’s businesses. There was a reason for the sudden change of mind, something he was planning in secret.  
Batman wanted to know what.

The lock gave a satisfying click, and Batman produced several files, thumbing through them, trying to find any trace of evidence to use against LexCorp. 

Suddenly, a loud whirling sound. Batman quickly rose to his feet, grabbing the flashlight with one hand, dropping the files and grabbing a Batarang with the other.  
In unison, all windows and doors were slammed shut with iron, blocking any attempt of escape. 

Batman rushed to the last open window but it barricaded shut at the last second. He slammed his fist against it, rummaging through his belt for acid to eat away at the iron wall. 

Then, he smelled it. The smell of alcohol and dust, filling his lungs. He tried coughing it out, but it clung to his insides. He reached for his gas mask clinging to his belt, but the world began spinning before he could get it to reach his face. Stumbling forward, the gas mask fell out of his grip and he collapsed forward, the foreign substance falling over his limp form. In a last act, he slammed his hand over the side of his belt, pressing a button before unconsciousness overtook him. 

_______________

Clark lay in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. It was one of those nights he couldn’t find sleep, regardless of how many times he turned his pillow over and tossed and turned.  
He whirled over to his side, resting his head on his arm just as his signal watch went off. He sat upright, snatching the watch from his bedside table. 

Bruce never used his signal watch. Normally he was able to get out of tricky situations on his own. Either he was facing off against an alien threat, or he was in trouble as Bruce and not Batman. Using his super speed to change into his Superman outfit, he flew out his window and towards the source of Batman’s signal watch. It was coming from LexCorp tower. 

_______________

Batman breached the surface of consciousness with a gasp. Grinding his teeth, he blinked several times, but the darkness didn’t fade away. The windows must still be barricaded shut.  
He pushed his hands against the ground, struggling to rise to his knees. 

There didn’t seem to be any danger around him. 

“Computer,” He spoke into his wrist tech. “List foreign substance components.”

The chemical compound that flickered on his cowl lenses confused him. There were traces of Red Kryptonite, but also Aphrodisiac spores from Poison Ivy?  
A mutated toxin that only affects Kryptonians. 

Batman must’ve triggered a trap that Luthor had set up for Superman. 

But the more he read into the chemical structure, the more confused he became. The only cure to the toxin was to merge Kryptonian biology with that of a human’s. His eyes widened. 

The trap wasn’t meant for Superman. 

It was meant for him.

All at once, the doors and windows slid open, once again letting in the pulsing city lights of Metropolis. A gust of wind flew inside. 

Superman hovered outside the building, staring at Batman within. 

Trembling, Batman gripped his fallen batarang and stumbled backwards, putting as much distance between him and the Kryptonian as possible. 

He spoke into his earpiece, trying to speak to Clark through the glass. He might not be able to hear him through the red kryptonite dust still lingering in the air. “Superman, whatever you do, don’t come i—“

Superman smashed through the window. The effect was instantaneous. He grabbed Bruce by the wrists, red fire in his eyes. 

Batman ground his teeth. “Damnit.” He struggled against him, remembering to use code names in case the office was bugged. “Superman, you’ve been drugged by red kryptonite. Get out of here!”

He wasn’t listening. Of course he wasn’t. 

Superman pulled him closer, pressing their bodies together. He breathed in Bruce’s scent, a low gutteral growl resounding low in his throat. 

“Superman!” Batman tried again. “Listen to me! Luthor did—“

“Shut up.” His voice was dark and twisted, and slightly intoxicated. “Shut up and let me fuck you.”

In one swift motion, Superman reached for the cowl, gripping it until the top and ears crumpled in his hand, the resulting electrical shocks having no effect. 

Batman’s eyes widened and he ground his teeth. If he unmasked him here, it was over. 

With one of his hands free, he reached into his belt and produced a kryptonite grenade, hurling it in Superman’s face. 

Superman screamed and pushed away from Batman, getting away from the kryptonite cloud. 

Batman took the chance to run. He crashed through one of the windows and plummeted into the city below. He launched his grapple gun, and the claw caught against the side of the LexCorp building, letting him swing around the tower and land safely on the rooftop of a nearby building.

He glanced behind him. Superman had already recovered and flew out the window, flying straight for him. Batman forced his feet to move, and he darted across the rooftop. Clark wouldn’t stop. He couldn’t, not in this state of mind.  
He needed to get him away from the citizens before he hurt anyone.  
There was only one way to end this, and it wouldn’t end pretty. Bruce needed time to come up with another solution. 

Batman leaped across rooftops, flinging as many weapons as he could at the Kryptonian, trying to stall for time. 

“Don’t play games with me!” Superman screamed, eyes set alight with red light. Lasers exploded from his eyes, destroying the building rooftop, following Batman the further to the edge he ran.  
Holding his breath, Batman leaped off the edge of the rooftop, launching his grapple gun again.

He felt the tension in the rope snap, and he felt the collision with the ground before he heard it. 

His suit had absorbed most of the damage, but his bones still ached. He definitely broke something, most likely a rib. He dragged himself to the lead wreckage that had fallen in the street from the building, shouting at the surrounding bystanders to run. 

The Metropolis citizens remained frozen in place until they noticed the floating figure hovering above them with glowing red eyes. They screamed and ran away, locking themselves in buildings. 

Batman remained hidden behind a barricade of debris. 

“Where are you?!” He screamed in a voice that wasn’t his. “Show yourself!”

Batman glanced down at his tech, trying to think. He could call in the Batplane to keep Superman distracted while he made his way back to Gotham. He needed to find another cure for this. 

When he glanced up, Superman was floating in front of him. He grabbed Bruce and pinned him against the debris, pressing their bodies together.  
Bruce could feel him even though the Kevlar armor. Any other day he would’ve relished the feeling, allowing Clark to take him even if he was still in his batsuit, getting ready to leave the cave to go on patrol. 

But this wasn’t right. He couldn’t allow Clark to take him, not like this. Not because of Luthor, and not in front of his people. He’d never look anyone in the eye again. 

“Clark...” he spoke lowly. “Let go of me...”

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Superman growled, his hand inching lower toward the codpiece shielding his cock. “I know the suit is Haptic. Tell me. Do you feel this?”

Bringing his knee between his legs, he rubbed his knee against Batman’s crotch, making him shudder and arch his back involuntarily. 

Superman chuckled. “I can see you getting hard beneath the suit. You like this, don’t you?”

In the corner of Bruce’s vision, the HUD display on his cowl lenses flickered to life. His computer spoke in his ear. “Warning. Haptic Touch Enabled Remotely. Proceeding.”

Batman’s breath caught in his throat. “Abort! Abort Haptic—!”

Superman stopped any more words from escaping him by pressing their lips together. He kissed Bruce deeply, their teeth knocking together, utterly ravaging him while he pleasured his body. Batman struggled against him, one hand grasping his red cape, the other reaching out for something - anything - but he grasped only air. 

Superman caressed his armor where his nipples would be, knowing he’d feel them through the Haptic Touch. Bruce’s nipples hardened against Clark’s seductive touch. Superman’s gaze remained glued to Bruce’s, watching for physical reactions as he pleasured him. 

“I’m going to fuck you senseless, Bruce,” Superman whispered softly when he pulled away, his breath tickling Batman’s cowl ear. “You’ll be begging me to keep fucking you.”

Bruce stared at him. The cure for the drug was to merge Human and Kryptonian biology. Did he already know...?  
No. It was impossible. His mind was too warped right now to be thinking of a cure. It was the toxin he’d breathed in that was speaking for him. 

“Clark, don’t do this,” Bruce breathed. “Deep down, you don’t want this. Not in front of all these people.”

Superman turned for a split second to see the bystanders peeking out of their apartment buildings to see the battle— or at least, what it had turned into. Some had their phones out, recording the scene. 

Batman tried using the distraction to hurl a smoke bomb in his face, but Clark wasn’t affected by it. He stared at Bruce with red light in his eyes. “First mistake, Bruce.”

Superman grabbed Batman by the cowl and slammed his head against the debris. Batman’s lenses flickered with errors and warnings. “Warning. Cowl Armor Compromised.” He couldn’t tell apart the red flashing of his lenses from the redness in his eyes. 

The people screamed. 

Superman picked up Batman bridal style, shooting into the sky. Batman groaned as he swayed between the worlds of consciousness and unconsciousness, struggling to take in his surroundings, but it all faded to black. 

_________

Batman awoke to icy cold air. He blinked away the layers of unconsciousness, trying to discern his surroundings. He lay limply in Clark’s arms. They were at the entrance of the fortress of solitude. 

Batman shut his eyes and nuzzled against Superman’s chest above his house crest. He could feel the warmth radiating through his cowl. He couldn’t remember how they’d gotten here, but just feeling Clark’s presence close to him was enough to put his mind at ease.

The doors swung open. 

Then, everything came back to him in a flash. He blinked in horror as he realized what had happened. He shoved against Clark’s chest, trying to pull away from him and escape. But his mind was still clouded from his concussion, and Clark had him in an unbreakable grip. 

Clark smiled dangerously. “We’re almost there, Bruce. Relax.”

“No! Let go of me!” He shouted, but his voice went unheard. 

That’s it. He was going to call for help. 

He reached down to his belt for his communicator to contact the Justice League since the one in his cowl was crushed. Clark realized what he was planning and whipped the belt straight off his waist, crushing it in his grip and hurling it miles off into the arctic. 

Bruce ground his teeth, showing Clark he wasn’t afraid, but he was pretty sure Clark was listening to his heartbeat escalate. 

Clark carried Bruce inside, and Bruce realized where he was taking him. “No... No! Clark, do—! Hgggk...”

Clark bit down on Batman’s neck through the cowl, his teeth closing around his jugular like a wolf biting down on prey. Only when Bruce finally gave up the struggle did he let go. 

Clark began tearing off his suit as if it were made of paper, leaving behind them a trail of black torn kevlar. Clark inhaled Bruce’s scent as they walked, intoxicated by the drug Luthor had dosed Batman with. 

Superman used his X-ray vision to discern Batman’s hidden gadgets and weapons, stripping him of any chance to fight back. 

Bruce realized where they stopped at. The Euphoria Chamber. 

It was a device gifted to Superman from an alien race off-world. The device was meant to offer non-ending bliss. Not wanting to offend the alien race, Superman awkwardly accepted the gift, and the Euphoria Chamber sat in the fortress. 

Bruce and Clark were planning on using it eventually. 

Just, not like this. 

The Euphoria Chamber was a large crystal machine that could fit two people, or more, with compartments on both sides housing multiple uses to achieve orgasm. It looked strangely like a cryochamber. 

The machine would act on its own, sensing the desires and wants of the users within it. 

Would the machine sense Bruce wanted to be let go?

Clark pressed a button and the machine split apart into four pieces, inviting them into the space inside. 

Bruce struggled against Clark again, but he only held him against his chest and tore off the rest of his armor until he was completely naked and freezing. But for some reason, he’d kept on his fractured cowl. 

Clark used the machine’s built-in cufflinks to keep Bruce still while Clark stripped himself of his Superman outfit, joining him inside. 

The Euphoria Chamber closed around them. 

All Bruce could hear inside was his panicked heartbeat and Clark’s excited breathing. 

The chamber began filling itself with thick, viscous liquid, and Clark groaned as he rubbed their erections together. Bruce fought against the cufflinks but they were made of Supermanium, an indestructible material forged by Superman himself. Not even he could break through them, even if he wanted to. 

The kiss was overpowering and yet soft to the touch, every movement causing tingles to run across Bruce’s still-cowled face and down his spine. Clark’s hands moved up the inside of Bruce’s arms until he stopped when he reached his hands, caressing his palms. 

Clark never broke eye contact as he entwined their fingers together, pressing their dicks closer and watching him respond to the stimulation. The liquid was waist-deep now, making their every movement soft and frictionless. 

Clark smirked suggestively as he reached below the liquid, closing his fingers around Bruce’s cock, rubbing his tip. Bruce tensed and jerked in response, noises coming out of him that he’d never made before. Clark licked his lips. “Enjoying it?”

“Cl— Cla— Clark...” Bruce tried speaking but couldn’t find the words. The sensations were too perfect. 

Clark silenced him with a kiss, his tongue filling his mouth. 

Suddenly, the liquid churned, and something filled his ass, too. 

He jolted, feeling the foreign object penetrate him from behind, spreading apart his walls. It burned in a pleasurable, addicting way. 

“What...” Bruce didn’t get to finish. Multiple writhing tentacles rose from the liquid, lapping across their skin, pressing their bodies closer together. One of the machine’s functions.

Bruce’s erection never seemed to end, both from the liquid and the tentacles thrusting into him softly. They wrapped around both their dicks, caressing every sensitive area while jerking them off in unison. 

Bruce’s heart skipped a beat. He just needed Clark to penetrate him, become exposed to human genitalia, climax, and he’d snap out of the drug’s effect. 

Bruce shut his eyes as Clark forced him into an orgasm, the tentacles and liquid drawing out the sensation minutes longer than any average human could. Cum secreted from his dick, mixing in with the fluid and filling the chamber with the smell of sex. 

“Clark...” Bruce’s fingers gripped Clark’s in a plea to stop, but quickly turned into a gesture to keep going. He needed Superman to penetrate him if this was going to be over soon. He was drawing it out on purpose. “Please... Want you.”

Clark stared at him with a smoldering gaze. Then, he slowly sank beneath the liquid, his face pressing against his abdomen. The tentacles held his hips in place while Clark took his dick in his mouth, suckling on it. Bruce shouted, raw and needy. The tentacles moved his hips for him in a thrusting, circular motion, pleasuring them both. 

For the first time, Batman forced himself to submit. There was no other way to get out of this other than submitting to Clark in every way possible. 

When Clark was finished, Bruce had climaxed the second time that night. He opened his eyes and saw Clark had resurfaced and was staring at him hungrily. Bruce internally cursed Luthor, knowing exactly that this was what he wanted, what he had in mind when he set his trap for Batman.

Vibrations ran along the chamber, sending tingles across Bruce’s wet skin. He gasped in pleasure and surprise. He wasn’t sure how much of this he could take. 

“Clark, just do it...” He whispered again, soft and needy, his voice low. 

Clark smirked. “Tell me what you want.”

Bruce groaned. He had to do this. “I want you to make love to me from behind.”

Clark dragged the back of his hand down the side of Batman’s fractured cowl. Somehow, the Haptic Touch was still working, and Batman could feel Superman’s hand against the side of his face through the armor. “What else?”

Bruce ground his teeth. The vibrations made the simple act of speaking difficult. He’d prefer a death trap over this. “Fuck me. Make me cum and scream your name...”

Clark moaned in response, tensing against him. Acting quickly, he grabbed Bruce by the hips and whirled him around so his front was pressed against the crystal, his back exposed to Clark. His arms were crossed, still cuffed to the Euphoria Chamber. Tentacles wrapped around his neck, restricting his airway slightly. One of them slipped down his throat, something secreting from the tip. Whatever it was, it made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. It wasn’t hard to submit to Clark. 

“Rao, Bruce... You feel amazing.”

Clark had penetrated him before he even noticed. He thrusted into him from behind while rubbing his dick in the front in unison to the tentacles. 

Bruce’s body oscillated in the liquid, his skin moving against the smooth crystal surface as Clark fucked him. The liquid sloshed against the crystal chamber, encouraging Superman to keep moving. He picked up his pace and began moving faster, his dick thrusting into his ass while the tentacles rubbed his throat raw.

Bruce made loud, throaty noises against the tentacle in his mouth, squeezing his eyes shut at the indestructible dick filling him from behind. 

It was taking him forever to climax. He’d never be cured at this pace. He tried speaking to him soft, seductive words to bring him closer, but could only manage incomprehensible sounds through the tentacle. They were everywhere, caressing his ass, pinching his nipples, digging into the tip of his dick while Clark jerked him off. He shut his eyes, riding out the sensation. Whatever the tentacles were forcing down his throat made this seem less like rape and more like a kink. He’d have to remind himself later to keep samples of red kryptonite for later uses. 

He shook his head, realizing the extent of his drug-induced thoughts. He was lacking judgment, floating weightlessly on silver clouds, his insides soft and melty.

Superman pressed a kiss to the back of his cowled neck, making Bruce shiver. “Like what it’s giving you?”

Damn you, Clark. Just climax, already. 

Superman whispered into his ear. “I know you prefer Batman over Bruce. So I’ll call you that.” He inhaled sharply when he hit a sensitive area. “God, Batman...”

“Aaah...” Batman panted between breaths and incomprehensible sounds, his voice making it past the thrusting tentacle. It was too much overstimulation. Every part of his body lit up with forced pleasure as the tentacle moved impossibly deeper down his throat, filling him with the alien liquid, keeping him sedated. Superman’s torso rubbed against his while he fucked him deeper, his thrusts long and slow, drawing it out. Batman strained against the chains, begging for release, grunting with each thrust. 

The tentacle finally, slowly, agonizingly pulled out of his throat, and he weakly coughed out the residue in his throat. He felt impossibly filled and exhausted.

Meanwhile, Clark was churning with energy. He kissed the side of his cowl. “Batman... You looked irresistible with that tentacle down your throat.”

“What did it... give me...?” He rasped, trying to speak through Clark’s movement flush against him. 

“Eggs.”

Bruce’s eyes widened. 

Clark threw his head back and laughed. “An aphrodisiac. Enough pumped into you to last for weeks.”

Batman ground his teeth. Clark still wasn’t climaxing. This wasn’t working. He needed to get out of here and find another way to cure the toxin. 

He pushed against Clark with his legs, his feet looking for the fail safe lock that would reopen the chamber doors. 

Clark’s eyes darkened. “So you’re resisting again. You’re not going anywhere.”

Superman stopped stroking Batman’s dick and tightened his grip, making him shout out in sensitive agony. “S... Stop...”  
His other free hand reached for Batman’s throat and he squeezed, blocking his airway. 

Through the haze of agony, Batman felt Superman’s cock twitch inside him. His eyes widened. He didn’t have time to think of how messed up it was Clark could get off on seeing Bruce at his mercy like this. This was the way to bring him to climax. 

Batman struggled further , using his feet to kick at the crystal doors and Superman’s back, inciting a reaction from him. Batman braced himself for the onslaught. 

Clark whirled him around and fucked him harder, punching him in the ribcage, making him scream, pushing his face against the crystal so he wouldn’t move. 

Clark’s legs tensed, his body shivering. He was getting close. Batman tightened his walls around him and moved with him, encouraging him further while also struggling violently against the chains. He could barely keep his strength up through the drugs the chamber had given him. But Clark was getting off on seeing Bruce struggle. He had to keep fighting if he was going to bring him to climax. 

Clark jerked Batman off harder, squeezing his dick. Batman screamed, both in pain and to encourage Clark to climax. Batman’s dick hardened within Superman’s grip. Clark smirked against his neck. “Being tortured by all those super criminals over the years... It gave you kinks, didn’t it? You like being tied up and brought to your limits.”

“No!!” Batman lied. He shoved his body weight against Superman, only to get thrusted into harder and faster than before. 

“Admit it,” Superman growled. “Mind Control with Poison Ivy, Death Traps by the Joker... You fantasize about them while you fuck yourself.”

“No...” Batman choked out, and he felt Superman’s energy diminish. He ground his teeth and submitted, knowing the truth was the only way to get Clark to climax. “I... I do...”

“You do what?” Superman whispered. 

“I like being tortured by my enemies... I get hard thinking about it...”

Finally, finally,

Batman felt Superman’s hot seed hit him like a train. He ground his teeth and took the pain, rubbing slowly against Clark to draw out the climax. 

And at last, the drugs took their full effect, and Bruce lost all mobility. 

The viscous liquid filled the tank, rising over their heads, submerging them. Clark would be fine, but Bruce had to hold his breath. He stared at Clark with anticipation through the liquid. Clark was trembling and coming down from his high, basking in the afterglow of sex. It didn’t work...

The climax didn’t work. 

Bruce descended into unconsciousness, Clark’s dick inside of him and his satiated eyes the last thing he sensed before he slipped away into comfortable darkness. 

_______

Clark felt like he’d woken up from the best nightmare in his life. He blinked away the layers of sleep, sensing an unfamiliar liquid surrounding him. 

The aftershock of unbridled rage ebbed away as he became aware of his surrounding. 

The euphoria chamber. Chains. Bruce. 

He stared in shock at the unconscious cowled Bruce floating inside the chamber before him. His dick buried inside his ass. He wasn’t breathing. His lungs were filled with the liquid of the euphoria chamber. He was going to die if Clark didn’t do something. 

He reached for the chains and strained to break them and release Bruce. But they wouldn’t break. Supermanium. And indestructible material. 

Batman’s heart was slowing. He was running out of time. 

He smashed his fists against the sides of the euphoria chamber. It shattered like fine glass, the crystal fragments and thick liquid spilling across the icy floors of the fortress of solitude. 

Clark laid Bruce on the floor, performing CPR to rid his lungs of the foreign liquid. He tried removing his cowl, but it had been crushed in a way that made it impossible to remove normally. Clark had to carefully break apart the mask until Bruce’s tired and battered face was revealed. 

Clark continued CPR on the Gothamite until he coughed up the liquid substance and breached the surface of consciousness with a gasp. 

“Bruce?”

_______

The first thing Bruce noticed were those puppy eyes staring down at him with worry. 

Bruce ground his teeth and tries to sit upright, but slipped halfway and collapsed back down. The pain and pleasure was everywhere, yet he would’ve felt more naked in his batsuit than laying here right now without it. 

“Bruce?” Clark asked again. 

Bruce inhaled deeply. “Clark...”

“Bruce, I’m... I’m so sorry. I couldn’t control myself! Luthor dosed us with something, and I just—“

“Clark!” Bruce growled in his Batman voice through gritted teeth. 

Clark ceased talking and leaned in close. “What is it, Bruce?”

Bruce reached for Clark’s face and yanked in his hair, pulling their faces close together. His eyes glared with dark heat and silent power. “The aphrodisiac. You pumped it into me.”

“Bruce, I’m sorry...”

“Call in sick from work.”

Clark blinked. “What? Why?”

“Because you dosed me with enough of that stuff to last a week,” Batman scowled. “And for the next week, you’re going to fuck it all out of my system until I tell you to stop. Now tie me down and fuck me, Superman.”


	2. The Not-As-Great-As-Chapter-One Sequel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as great as my first chapter ^^’ But since you guys asked for it, I wrote it! Sorry it took forever and a half. Been super busy irl but I will never get over this ship. <3

Bruce reclined in his chair, eyes glued to the batcomputer’s monitors, where the chemical makeup of Luthor’s toxin took up most of the space. He’d been studying the chemical compound all day, slowly beginning to understand it. Most of the chemicals weren’t found on Earth. Luthor must’ve paid a fortune to cook up something this effective against Kryptonians.

His mask was pulled down, the cave cast in semi-darkness. The only indication of daytime was the time in the corner of his monitor. 

A gust of wind and surge of warmth permeated through the cave, and Bruce didn’t have to turn around to know Clark had flown in. In his peripheral, he saw the red flicker of Clark’s cape, and knew he was wearing his costume as Superman. 

“Anything new on who made the toxin?” Superman approached him from behind and rested his arms against the chair. 

Bruce clasped Superman’s hand and pressed a kiss against his palm. “It could’ve been someone off-world. All the elements are foreign to Earth.”

Superman ran a hand through his hair, making Bruce’s heart skip a beat. He let out an exhausted sigh. “Luthor is such a pain.”

“I’ll send you the list of chemicals. See what you can find. In the meantime, I’m going to keep investigating Lexcorp. It might bring us more clues.”

Bruce stood up from his chair and pulled his cowl back over his eyes, fully becoming the Dark Knight that Superman couldn’t resist.

“You want to go back there?” Superman stepped forward, but not enough to block him. He knew better. “Bruce, you can’t be serious. After what Luthor did—“

“I know how to avoid him this time.”

Superman crossed his arms and arched a brow. “Do you really?”

“Yes. I’m going. Now.” Batman growled, remotely unlocking the batwing. He glared at Superman. 

Superman stared back at him. “Okay? Then go.”

“I am!” Batman still didn’t move. 

Superman let his arms drop down to his sides. He raised his head as he came to understanding. “You don’t want to go. You don’t want to leave me. Not really.”

“...”

“There’s still aphrodisiac left in your system.”

“No.”

Clark gave him a knowing look. “It doesn’t take my X-day vision to spot a lie, Batman.”

He backed him against the batwing and clasped his hands, pushing him against the jet’s surface. Batman’s breath hitched at the close proximity of Superman, his heart pounding wildly against his ribs. From this close, Clark looked absolutely diabolical with his square jaw, smoldering eyes, and erect dick pressed against him.

“You want it.”

“I...”

“I agreed to get it out of your system for the next week. The week isn’t over yet. I can do this for you.”

Batman opened his mouth to respond, and realized his throat was tight and his lips were dry. He swallowed down and shut his eyes before he attempted another response, hiding his true emotions behind his Batman voice. “I can take care of it myself tonight.”

“But let me give it to you,” Superman pulled his hands above his head and pressing his body between his against the batwing, so Bruce was trapped. Despite his words, Batman felt impossibly attracted to him in ways he couldn’t describe. Superman smiled. “Held down. Brought to your limits. Just the way you like it.”

“I don’t like it that way,” Batman lied, softly struggling against him. “I only confessed that to get you to climax so you’d snap out of it. It was the toxin talking.”

Superman smirked. “What we did the past week doesn’t line up with that. I can’t get you hard any other way.”

“Clark, I’m...”

Superman smiled, speaking to the computer. “Batcomputer, open recent window.”

Batman’s blood froze.  No!

The chemical window minimized, quickly being replaced by a week old footage of the Fortress. Clark was shoving Bruce inside the Euphoria Chamber, chaining him down, fucking him relentlessly. The footage scrolled through multiple different camera views. The fortress had been watching them make love the whole time. If Bruce could call it that. 

Superman angled Batman on the jet so that he was leaning on his stomach, watching the footage while Superman climbed onto him from behind, his hands rubbing against his codpiece. Batman’s cowl lenses flickered to life with the familiar HUD. “Haptic Touch activated remotely. Proceeding.”

Batman gasped as he felt Superman’s hands through the haptic sensitivity in his suit. His erection pressed up against the inside of his armor as he watched the display on the batcomputer. Despite his better judgment, he knew he wanted that again. To be fucked senseless and impossibly filled by him. Beads of precum were spilling out of the tip of his cock, coating the interior of his armor in a slick layer that continued to assault him with Superman’s touch. 

Batman saw himself scream in the footage and Clark’s eyes rolled up in ecstasy. 

He writhed against Superman’s hold. “Superman...” He could feel his hands sliding up his armor towards his back and across his arms.

“Your armor is so sexy. Have I ever told you that? I bet you can’t climax by yourself if you’re not inside it.”

“Goddamnit Clark, just fuck me already...” He was right. The aphrodisiac was still in his system. He couldn’t even leave the cave in Clark’s presence. “Please...”

One by one, Superman pulled apart Batman’s armor until he was left in his bodysuit, the Haptic Touch still active. Clark freed his erection from his pants and rubbed it between Bruce’s ass cheeks. “Feel that?”

Batman’s cowl lenses narrowed in his ecstasy as he groaned and ground his teeth. He wanted to grind against Superman, but he had him held down against the jet so strongly that he couldn’t escape him, even if he wanted to. 

“I know you like the cowl, Batman... so we’ll keep it on.”

There was an unclipping sound, and Batman groggily turned his eyes away from the monitors to groan, “What... What are you— Mmph!”

Superman had removed his cape, using it as a gag around Batman’s mouth, tying it tightly behind his cowl. “Mmph! Nhh...”

Superman presses kisses against the side of his cowl while he slowly unzipped and pried apart his black bodysuit until he was completely naked. Not wanting to waste another moment, Superman used his super speed to remove the rest of his own costume. Soon, the Haptic Touch was replaced by the damp coolness of the cave and Superman’s warmth pressing down on him. Batman groaned into the silky fabric of Superman’s cape. 

Superman watched the monitors closely and pushed into Batman’s ass, thrusting into him with the same rhythm he was using in the footage. Batman’s heart pounded wildly against his ears, and he knew that Superman could hear it too. He was hitting all the right areas, no doubt using his X-ray vision to find his favorite sweet spots. He knew them all from the week they’d spent “metabolizing” the aphrodisiac out of Bruce’s system. 

Batman wrapped his legs around Superman’s waist as he pumped into him, goosebumps rising on his skin. Superman inhaled sharply as he felt himself climax for the first time that night, but he wasn’t about to stop until Batman was satisfied. “Enjoying this?”

Batman tried responding, but Superman’s cape was still gagging his mouth. His dick was slowly hardening, pressing against the surface of the jet, begging for release, only being satiated by the friction from Superman’s thrusting. He tried moving his hands to rub his tip, but Superman had them pinned down, their fingers intertwined. Superman noticed his erection and gripped Batman’s cape, which was halfway hanging off the jet, still attached to his cowl. He rubbed the fabric against Batman’s hard on, and the sound that came out of him sent Superman’s vision spiraling. 

“Tell me, Batman,” He whispered into his ear, his breath tickling his ear and creating a layer of goosebumps on his skin. He didn’t stop moving. “Death traps make you hard. Which one was the most intense?”

“I...” Batman could barely get ahold of himself to form the words. The leftover aphrodisiac still in his system was making his vision sway, his body light up in ecstasy, perpetuated by Clark’s touch. “It was Joker...”

Superman pressed a kiss into the back of his neck, just below the cowl, stroking his erection just the right way with his own cape. 

“There was an electric chair. It was... activated by laughter. He gassed an audience and made them do it. I...” He gasped when Superman hit his prostrate. “...Orgasmed until I was about to... to lose consciousness. I groaned as if I’m pain, but it actually felt... Ngh... I don’t think Joker realized— Aah!” He arched his back when Superman brushed against his prostrate again, and Superman took advantage of the new angle, repeatedly hitting it until he pushed Batman over the edge, his eyes rolling up behind his cowl lenses. Sweat stuck to his hair inside the mask, making the friction between his bare back and Superman’s abs slippery. 

“Let’s see... Like this?” Superman wrapped his arms around his waist and picked him up from the jet’s wing, carrying him back to the computer. He leaned him into the chair, arms trapping him from both sides. He pinned his wrists down onto the arm rests, his legs holding Batman’s legs in place. He continued his thrusting rhythm into him, utterly unraveling him with his hot passion. 

Bruce’s breath picked up pace in cadence to his incoming climax. He savored the feeling of Clark’s skin rubbing against his as he fucked him into his seat, and if he closed his eyes, he could bring himself back to the moment Joker had him trapped in the electric chair. 

Clark inhaled sharply. “Bruce...”

“Codenames,” Bruce growled into his ear, and Clark was confused for a moment before he realized that he preferred his  other  name during sex. 

Clark pressed kisses into his neck, suckling on his skin. “Batman... groan for me.”  
  


Batman bit into his shoulder and let out a long groan. It began low and gravelly in the back of his throat, before it slowly grew louder as he felt himself approach climax. “Keep... I’m... Going to... Nnghh!”

Clark’s gaze cast down to Batman’s bursting cum before he pulled out of his ass and rubbed their dicks together, slowly stretching out the cloud nine sensation.

Batman sank into his chair as Clark finished with him, completely and utterly spent. Clark smirked down at the sight of Bruce being so sexually spent because of him and pressed a kiss into each of his eyelids. He curled up next to him on the chair and used his cape to cover them both. 

They remained in each other’s embrace for hours, just absorbing each other’s presence before the promise of the coming morning would inevitably pull them apart.

When Bruce stirred, Clark kissed the side of his forehead. “Bruce?”

“Mmh...”

“Is the aphrodisiac out of your system?”

Bruce nodded his head, his eyes still closed.

“Do you... Do you want to do this again anyways?”

“Clark... what the hell makes you think I don’t?”


End file.
